General Tullius
Summary General Tullius is a member of Imperial Legion, a general of the Imperial Legion in Skyrim and one of the Dragonborn's allies in Skyrim. He was born in Cyrodiil and joined the Imperial Legion in his youthful years. Eventually, he was promoted into a General for his accomplishment of quelling an unknown rebellion at an unspecified province. In 4E 201, after what the Empire considered the murder of High King Torygg by Ulfric Stormcloak, General Tullius was sent to Skyrim by Emperor Titus Mede II. Ulfric was leading a Civil War against the Empire, and the Legion was, originally, unsuccessful in beating his Stormcloaks. When Tullius got sent to Skyrim, the Empire became more successful in their campaign. Tullius, being experienced in putting down the unrest, started turning things around for the Empire. He personally captured Ulfric Stormcloak and his top lieutenants at Darkwater Crossing and was trying to have them executed at Helgen until Alduin appeared and Ulfric, alongside his men, escaped in the chaos. Still, under his command, the Legionnaires, largely consisting of a locally recruited militia Legion of scouts and skirmishers, started massacring the Stormcloaks and slowly pushing them back. During the events of Skyrim, the Dovahkiin has an option of joining the Imperial Legion under Tullius' command. The hero can put an end to the Civil War in favor of the Empire. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Tullius Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: 40s Classification: Imperial, Human, General of the Imperial Legion in Skyrim Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword and Bow Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Forcefield Creation/Magic/Reality Warping via magical scrolls (All magic enacts the caster's will upon the world), Healing and some Resistance to magic via potions or assorted enchanted gears Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Having countless years of warfare tactics and battle experiences, which he is considered to be one of the brilliant commanders in the Empire. It's likely that he probably can battle monsters like giants, which are strong enough to do this with their physical strikes) Speed: At least Subsonic (An experienced warfighter for the Empire, so he should be comparable to Redguards who can dodge arrows) Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Primarily fights with swords) Durability: At least Large Building level (Clashed with mages and experienced rebels of various revolts in the past across the Empire, who should be comparable to Delphine, easily killed Thalmor mages and warriors) Stamina: High (Though not in his prime as a legionnaire, he is still in good condition and able to easily dispatch squads of enemies, and has tactical plus combat experiences to make up for the rest) Range: Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with a bow Standard Equipment: Imperial swords, bows, and arrows, as well as an assorted selection of Imperial requisitions that should range from Ebony to Daedric, either an Imperial-issued armor for General or a selection of Imperial requisitions. All of his gears and weapons can be enchanted if the Empire sees fit to spare resources. He was once selected by Emperor Titus Medes II to wear the prestigious Lord's Mail, but the artifact never arrived. Intelligence: Gifted. Was called an excellent tactician, who managed to turn around the disturbing rebellion by Ulfric Stormcloak in a matter of weeks as the native authority of Skyrim was incapable. Considered by the Emperor, Tullius was an exemplary commander in the Legion Weaknesses: Occasionally ignorant about Nordic tradition, and being a bigot Gallery GeneralTullius.png|General Tullius in the Elder Scrolls V Skyrim Tullius'_Conscription_card_art.png|General Tullius is well-known for his brilliance at quelling rebellions across Tamriel. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Healers Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters